


tease me tonight

by princessrosberg



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Basically Chris is a tease and Harry gets super hard, Finger Sucking, It's just more porn guys, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexting, Teasing, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Chris is a fucking tease. Harry never said he didn't like it though.





	tease me tonight

Harry's sat snuggled against Cal when his phone vibrates in his lap, the screen lighting up for a few seconds before turning back to black. He picks it up with a grumble, wondering who wants him at this stupid time in the morning - especially whilst he's watching movies with his flatmates.

Harry reluctantly unlocks his phone and pulls down the notification bar, smiling when Chris’ name appears next to the Snapchat icon. He'd usually open it right there and not really care about his friends reading in on their conversation - it was no secret that they were constantly hooking up - but the slight worry that it might be something more gets the better of him so he tells Cal he's ‘ _ going to bed’ _ and makes sure not to wake Lux up as he moves.

He locks the door behind him, drops down onto his bed and opens up Snapchat. Harry's even more curious when he sees it's a video, so he makes sure to grab his ear buds just incase it's something stupidly loud before he opens up the snap.

It's of Chris, looking at the camera with flushed cheeks and dazed eyes, panting slightly. He looks so fucking good, especially with his parted lips, but it's when he slips his come coated fingers into his mouth that really gets to Harry.

The video ends way too soon and Harry's desperately holding down so he can watch it again, his free hand involuntarily slipping into his boxers to curl around his cock. It's over too soon, and Harry regrets not trying to take a screenshot because the sight of Chris like that, sucking the come from his fingers is just too fucking hot.

He types out a quick message to Chris, begging him to send something else so he doesn't have to use his imagination to get himself off. It only takes a minute before Chris sends a few photos through.

The first ones of him biting his lip, a smile still peeking through. The second one is of his cock - which usually isn't what gets him hard - but he's pulling the foreskin back with his thumb to show off the glistening head. He whines when he reads the caption.

_ Wish you were here to clean this up :( xx _

“Fuck Chris,” Harry breathes out and swipes his thumb across his cock. He's ridiculously wet, pre come practically dripping down the shaft. He tightens his fist around his cock, twisting his wrist slightly so his palm rubs against the head.

It feels fucking unbelievable.

Harry drops his phone beside him, fisting the sheets between his fingers as he works himself to orgasm. His movements are rough and ragged, a little hard at times but he's too far gone to really care. Harry just wants that sweet bliss.

His phone vibrates again. Harry ignores it and tugs harder. It vibrates a second time and he grumbles as he shakily picks it up between his fingers, typing in his passcode and opening up Snapchat again. He's so close to coming, that familiar tingle running throughout his body and the immense pleasure collecting between his legs.

It's a video, and when Harry opens it he struggles to keep hold of his phone. He just wants to come, to cover his hand in his own mess and send something back to Chris. If he has to be teased this fucking much then it's only fair Chris is too.

He doesn't even watch the video, just drops his phone and listens to Chris’ breathless moans and tugs harder at his cock. It's only a few seconds before the video ends, but it had been enough to push Harry over the edge.

His hips arch against the bed, his free hand grasping tightly at the sheets as he comes. It's fucking glorious, the pleasure hits him so hard that Harry can't help but cry out into the hot air. He slows his hand down as he works himself through his orgasm, whining every time his hand rubs against the sensitive tip.

Harry just lays there for a moment, enjoying the tingle in every inch of his body as he catches his breath. He prays that his flat mates didn't hear his ridiculous cries of pleasure, god knows that would be a story to explain.

He doesn't even bother getting up to clean himself up, instead he grabs his phone and takes a snap of his come coated fingers, before gently sucking on each one.

He hates to admit how much he loves doing this, licking his own come from his fingertips, but it's become a guilty pleasure now and honestly? He isn't going to stop any time soon though.

He picks his phone up and swipes the little blue icon to the side, smiling at the jumbled messages from Chris about him being horny again and wishing Harry was there. He sends him a winky face back, tells him he needs to go the fuck to sleep before finally switching his phone off.

Harry laughs quietly to himself as he climbs into bed, pulling the covers tightly around him. He can't help the smile that stays across his face. 


End file.
